Round 2
The Strategy Phase Turn order:(Note: Nate's Naalu have "0" Initiative racial ability, so he will take the first action) 1. Leadership - Adam 2. Diplomacy - Justin 3. Assembly - Nate 4. Production - Ben 5. Trade - Ian 6. Warfare - Garret (+1 Bonus Counter exchanged for 1 CC, Embers 2/4/5 to 2/4/6) 7. Technology - Cyrus 8. Bureaucracy - (Bonus) The L1ZIX signal jam the Naalu on the Arawath/Corrir system. The Action Phase 1. The Naalu Collective activates the Blue/White wormhole system. I move the carrier, three fighters, and two ground forces from Aizong and the Cruiser from my home system into the Blue/White Wormhole system. 3/4/4 to 3/4/3. 2. Sol activate the Unica system and move 1Ca and 1GF from Chandra to land there. 2/3/3 to 2/3/2. 3. The Barony uses the Action Card Alien Technology and pays 4 resources (exhausting Arc Prime) to gain XRD Transporters. 4. L1ZIX activate Shondara, moving in 1 CR and 1 GF from 0.0.0 and 1 CR from -2.0.0. They land 1 GF and rename the planet -1.0.0. 2/5/3 to 2/5/2. 5. Winnu activate their HS and build 1 PDS, 4 GF, exhausting Corudeen (3) + Sarween Tools (1). 2/3/2 to 2/3/1. 6. Embers play Warfare on the fleet in the Jericho system. * All races pass on secondary. 7. Sardakk N'orr will play the technology card to claim Anti-Mass Deflectors. * L1ZIX use the secondary to claim XRD Transporters, 0.0.0 exhausted with tech bonus of 1.0.1 to pay for it. 2/5/2 to 1/5/2. * Naalu passes. * Sol passes * Winnu buy Micro Tech, exhausting Tartarus and spending 2 TG from the Sardakk N'orr. Sardakk N'orr go from 5 TG to 3 TG. * Embers buy Micro Tech, exhausting Jericho, Aether, and 2 TG. 2 TG to 0 TG. 8. The Naalu Collective play Assembly and assign the speaker token to Sol. Naalu propose the following law: '''ASTEROID MINING: '''Once per turn, if a player possesses a carrier within movement range of an asteroid field and has the technology Antimass Deflectors, the player may place a command counter from their command pool on the carrier and a command counter from their reinforcements on the asteroid field being mined. The player immediately receives three trade goods. A single asteroid field may be mined by any number of players on a given turn. The L1ZIX, Nor, Embers and Sol oppose the law and Speaker Sol motions to table the discussion until a later session. Assembly Secondaries: * Sol uses secondary to refresh Chandra and Unica (2/3/2 to 1/3/2) *L1ZIX uses secondary to refresh 0.0.0. 1/5/2 to 0/5/2. * Winnu uses secondary to refresh Corudeen. 2/3/1 to 1/3/1. * Sardakk'Nor pass. * Embers pass. * Barony pass. 9. Sol plays AC Diplomatic Immunity on Keiko system. Only Sol may activate this system this turn. 10. Barony activates the Ion storm to their North and moves 1 Ca, 5 Fi, 1 GF, and 2 Cr into it. 11. L1Z1X play Production to build 2 DR, 1 CR, 1 CA, and 2 GF in their HS, exhausting all planets. Production secondaries: * Embers pass. * Sol build 1Ca and 2GF in their HS, exhausting Jord (1/3/2 to 0/3/2). *Barony pass. *Nor pass. * Winnu build 1DR and 1CR in their HS, exhausting Winnu and Corudeen (+ Sarween Tools). 1/3/1 to 0/3/1. * Naalu build 1CR and 2Fi in their HS, exhausting Druaa. 3/4/3 to 2/4/3. 12. Winnu play Trade, resulting in: * Adam: 0 to 4 * Ian: 0 to 5 (3 to Cyrus) * Nate: 0 to 2 * Ben: 0 to 1 (1 to Garret) * Garret: 0 to 5 * Justin: 3 to 4 * Cyrus: 3 to 8 13. Embers activate Jericho with 1 Ca and 1 GF. 14. Sardakk N'orr activate Isoptera, moving 2 De to Isoptera, where they build a space dock on Isoptera and Symphyta. They exhaust Isoptera, Symphyta, Tren'lak, and spend 1 TG to do so. 1/5/3 to 1/5/2. 15. Naalu activate Kumiko, moving 1 Ca, 3 Fi, 1 GF, 1 De, and 1 Cr into the system. Land the GF, annex Kumiko. Play Rare Mineral to obtain 3 TG. 2/4/3 to 2/4/2. 16. Humans play Leadership and exhaust Chandra for a total of 4CCs. 0/3/2 to 2/4/3. * Naalu exhaust Maaluuk and claim a command counter. 2/4/2 to 3/4/2. * L1Z1X pass. 17. L1Z1X transfer action between 0.0.0 and 1.0.X systems, moving 2 Dr, and 1 Cr into 1.0.x. the Ca from 1.0.x picks up 1 GF and 1 PDS from 0.0.0 and then returns to 1.0.x, landing 1 GF on each planet and the PDS to 1.0.1. Finally, build 2 GF on 0.0.0 using 1 trade good. 0/5/2 to 0/5/1. 18. (Turn taken out of order due to being skipped) Barony Activates the Earhart system and moves 1 Dr and 1 De into it, going to 3/4/1. 19. Embers activate Aether to build a SD with 4 TG. 1/4/5 --> 1/4/4. 20. Sardakk N'orr activate their home system and exhaust Quinnarra and Hymenoptera to build 4 De and 1 Cr. 1/5/2 to 1/5/1. 21. Naalu pass. 22. Humans use racial ability to put 2GF on Keiko. 2/4/3 to 1/4/3. 23. Barony activates their home system, moving 1 Ca and 1 GF there from Terronda, and producing 2 Cr and 4 Fi, exhausting all planets, spending 2 TG, and going to 3/4/0. 24. Ian's projector broke. Winnu move 1CR and 1GF from Gehenna to Quetzl. 1/4/1 to 1/4/0. 25. Embers activate Jericho to build SD from exhausted Muaat. 1/4/4 --> 1/4/3. 26. Sardakk'Nor pass. 27. Humans use their racial ability to again put 2GF on Keiko. 1/4/3 to 0/4/3. 28. Barony plays Diplomacy and annexes 29. Winnu pass. 30. L1Z1K pass. 31. Embers activate Muaat system, exhaust Carhart.lovis and 1 TG to build 4 Fi and 2 GF. 1/4/3 --> 1/4/2. 32. Humans activate Keiko, move 1CR, 1Ca, 2Fi, 1PDS, 3GF from HS there and build an SD (exhaust Unica and 3TGs). 0/4/3 to 0/4/2. 33. Barony...? 34. Embers pass. 35. Humans activate Jord and build 1CR, 1PDS, 2GF, 2Fi (6 resources, exhaust Keiko and Gorganos). 0/4/2 to 0/4/1. 36. Anything else?